


Trick Or Treat

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [31]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Don't worry this is just kids going trick or treating, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, October Prompt Challenge, Toyship, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Bernadetta and Sylvain go trick or treating together.Prompt: Halloween
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Trick Or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Bernie and Sylvain being around 7-9ish in this drabble. 
> 
> Anyway, this is it, the final prompt! Didn't think I was going to make it but here we are! Writing 31 prompts in short succession is brutal. lol I'll probably go on a short hiatus for a bit to recover from this before getting back to the shoujo AU(along with those other stories that are sitting there...unfinished. =-=)

Sylvain carefully made his way down the stairs and looked back to make sure Bernie was right behind him. He dug around his pumpkin candy bucket and pulled out the candy bar the woman had given him and held it out to Bernie. “Here you go, I don’t like these.”

“Are you sure?” she asked wide-eyed, her witch’s hat threatening to fall into her eyes again.

“Yeah, it’s cool.” He grinned, one of his front teeth missing since it had fallen out a week before. The tooth fairy had given him twenty dollars for that one!

She smiled shyly and took the candy bar and put it her bucket. Bernie’s mother was waiting for them at the end of the driveway and she let the kids lead the way to the next house. The next house was decorated for Halloween with the yard being a graveyard, a scarecrow sitting on a chair by the door.

Bernie huddled close to Sylvain’s back, obviously afraid of the decorations.

Sylvain didn’t like them much either and he was very untrusting of the scarecrow in the chair but he had to be brave for Bernie! “Don’t worry Bernie, I’ll protect you! I’m a werewolf after all.”

“Uh huh,” she said softly.

Sylvain clicked the doorbell and a moment later a woman wearing a dress covered in ghosts opened the door.

“Trick or treat!” Sylvain said loudly, holding out his pumpkin bucket, Bernie softly echoing his words.

The woman cooed over their costumes and put a packet of skittles into each of their buckets. After a quick thank you, the two of them headed back to Bernie’s mother.

“Here,” Bernie said softly as she held out the skittles.

Sylvain shook his head. “You keep it.”

“No, you like these more.” She shoved it into his bucket before he could protest further.

“Ready to go across the street?” asked Bernie’s mother, gesturing to the houses on the other side.

“Yeah, let’s get even more candy!” Sylvain said with a wide grin.

“Remember what you need to do when you cross the road?” she prompted.

Sylvain looked back at Bernie and held out his hand. Without hesitation, she took it and after looking both ways to check for cars, Sylvain led the way to the other side.  
  



End file.
